Small Gods
by BalrogsBreath
Summary: WIP : When a Goa'uld doesn't take a usual host adult, strong, beautiful the team of SG1 is thrust into an uncommon and painful situation. Common ideals are put to the test as friendship must hold the bonds of reality together. Daniel and Jack centric


**Small Gods**

* * *

Summary: When a Goa'uld doesn't take a usual host (adult, strong, beautiful) the team of SG-1 is thrust into an uncommon and painful situation. Common ideals are put to the test as friendship must hold the bonds of reality together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Stargate SG-1. Simple as that. The plot of this story, however, is all mine, and I would appreciate it not being used with out expressed permission on my part. Please note, the title "Small Gods" is also the title of a Terry Pratchett book - I do not mean to steal, but it simply fits this story perfectly, however, for completely different reasons.

A/N: This starts in the middle of things and was partially created as an explanation for the changes in Daniel Jackson's character. How does a linguist and archeologist survive in a military world? This is my version of the answer. This chapter was originally created to be a stand alone, but my brain went on overdrive and now a huge plot has erupted. Go figure. Please be patient with me - I hope to actually make this into a meaningful piece of writing.

* * *

**Small Gods**

**Chapter One**

* * *

When the dust cleared, the city lay in ruins and the Goa'uld's host in a crumpled heap, limbs and layers of cloth splayed out in equal parts. The dead alien no longer ability to flash its eyes in the haunting, tell-tail sign of its race, but the glazed, dead stare equally unsettled Doctor Daniel Jackson, who was not nearly as accustomed to death as his soldier counterparts. The archeologist winced as he knelt down and pulled the pain inflicting hand device off of dead, limp fingers, digit by agonizing digit.

"Daniel..." There was a pause. Colonel Jack O'Neill's voice echoed oddly against the expansive interior of the Goa'uld's personal chamber, completely empty but for the two of them and the husk of a body that was the host. "What are you doing?"

Daniel had no answer. If he were to be honest with himself, he would have admitted that he had no idea; laying dead enemies to rest was not a usual habit of his. Once the had device was removed it clattered to the floor with a series of hollow pings. The linguist made killer pulled the now bare arms up and laid them out over the heavily decorated chest, folding the fingers neatly together.

"You hurt at all?" Jack had a frown plastered to his face and he carefully shifted his weight to h is left foot.

"No, I'm fine."

Another pause followed in juxtaposition with the chaos that existed before. Daniel pushed the legs of the dead boy together and pulled the gold and blue robes taut over them, tucking the excess material beneath the limp thighs and calfs. He stood up with another small wince and surveyed his work. With the child laid out on his back, only the stench of charred flesh gave any indication to the cause of his demise, Daniel's arranging had carefully hid the gapping wound that exposed a child-sized set of ribs and bloodied backbone. The staff weapon normally held by Teal'c had taken care of that. But now the boy lay seemingly peaceful, from his bare feet when they caught the alien in his chamber, unawares, to his ornamented chest. The child's face, however, was frozen at his moment of death when the cowardly Goa'uld had leapt from his body and the host was finally rewarded with the use of his body. He had just enough time to let out a scream. His eyes were pulled wide. Forest green eyes, beautiful by all rights, speckled with gold, were fogged over as they stared forever at nothing. The boy's mouth was also wide, full lips parted and open in an everlasting echo of his last scream, fear and terror making a mockery of a kiss.

Daniel stared.

Jack stared as well, but for fully different reasons. The Colonel had watched many men die, women, and children die - hell, he had caused the deaths of just as many. Death by strangulation, suffocation, blunt trauma, drowning, electrocution... the list went on, but the fact that he had been witness to them all did not change. But there was another death he had been witness to far too often. One that went unseen and forgotten far too quickly.

The death of innocence.

"Come on, Danny, let's go home."

* * *

** End Chapter On****e**

* * *

Thank you for your time. 

Please review and let me know your thoughts.

T.B.C.


End file.
